Sake Can Change Your Life!
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Sake at a party makes Momo do something unexpected. HitsuHina. LEMON. Please Review.


**Author's note: **Hey everyone whose reading my stories. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I couldn't go on the Internet for a really long time. Anyways here's another oneshot to help me stall for my other story, please don't be too mad and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------

Story: Sake Can Change Your Life!

Today was another day in the 10th division and Matsumoto was asking for the 100th time if she could throw a party. "No Matsumoto, now get to work. You can't throw a party especially because of the last time you threw one; hell was let loose on Seireitei." He said clearly frustrated. Matsumoto was sick of listening to him say no and she knew she would be getting nowhere like this. So she decided to use her trump card.

"Fine" She said with a little smirk and hurriedly left. "MATSUMOTO, GET BACK HERE!" Hitsugaya yelled out at the top of his lungs. It had absolutely no effect except that it brought out many seated officers to come see, but they left the moment they felt the temperature drop.

"Hinamori! I need your help." Matsumoto called out while looking for her. Suddenly Momo opened the doors and welcomed her in. "What is it Rangiku?" she asked. Matsumoto brought out her saddest looking face before starting to talk. "Oh, I've been working extra hard this whole week and all I've asked Taicho in return is to throw a party, but he just won't allow it. I just feel like I've been working and working and I don't get anything in return." She said while managing to let out a couple drop of tears.

Matsumoto knew that Momo was a sucker teardrops and she also knew that Momo could get Hitsugaya to do anything even though Momo herself didn't know she could. "Are you sure Hitsugaya-kun doesn't have a reason to not allow this party?" She asked with uncertainty. "Hinamori would I ever lie to you?" She asked while another teardrop came out. "It's ok Rangiku, don't cry, I'll go ask Shiro-chan right now." She said and went to the 10th division.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo called out in her sweet voice. "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, and what do you need?" He said with a slight blush that Momo didn't notice. He always seemed to blush when Momo was near him. He didn't know when he started to feel this way, but he was slowly accepting it.

"Well I was wondering if Matsumoto could have her party?" She asked while looking at Hitsugaya's eyes causing her to blush. She wanted to have Hitsugaya hold her in an embrace and kiss her, but she also knew that it was impossible because he couldn't have the same feelings for her.

"I said no party." He said with a serious tone, but he knew it was just a bluff. He couldn't really refuse Momo. "But Hitsugaya-kun, she just wants to throw one party. So PLEASE." As she said the words please gave him her puppy-dog face and Toshiro looked away while blushing even more. "Fine" he said finally. "Good, you're coming too right?" she asked him. Hitsugaya was going to say no, but seeing her face he decided against it and agreed. "Yea, fine."

When Momo brought Matsumoto the news she hugged and thanked Momo. Then she went and got everything ready for the party.

At the party Momo was in a mini-skirt and sky-blue tank tops, and her hair was down. Hitsugaya was dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans. Hitsugaya blushed when he saw what Momo was wearing and walked up to her. "Momo, you look beautiful." He said after coming up from behind her. "Thanks Hitsugaya, you look great too." '_Why don't you just tell him right now? He obviously likes you if he's telling you that you look beautiful. Now go on and tell him how you feel._' Tobiume kept telling her.

Often times, even when she wasn't with Tobiume, she would invade her thoughts and bug her about her crush on Toshiro. She hated it sometimes, but has grown used to it and just ignores it.

"Momo, why don't I go get us some drinks." He said and left. When he came back and gave Momo her drink someone bumped into her knocking her into Hitsugaya and both of them ended up dropping their drinks. "Oh I'm sorry, I'll go get you another one." That person said. She seemed very familiar to Hitsugaya, but he was too distracted with Momo on top of him.

They were blushing madly and both quickly got. When that person returned she handed Momo and Hitsugaya a cup of liquid that looked like water. Momo said thanks and quickly drank it. Hitsugaya thought it had a weird smell, so he only took a small sip. He knew instantly it was sake and threw the cup away.

"Momo, don't drink any of it. It's sake." He said but was already too late; Momo had drank the whole cup. She held her head like she was about to fall over and Hitsugaya picked her up and brought her to his room and laid her on the bed. He then brought some water for Momo to drink, but she wouldn't take any of it.

"Momo, it's water, just drink some of it. It'll help with your headache." He said looking a little worried. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'm fine now. Let me go back to the party." She begged. "If you drink this water I'll let you go back." "Why don't you feed me the water then?" she asked with a little giggle. "Fine." Hitsugaya put the cup to her mouth, but her mouth wouldn't open. "Momo, how can I feed it to you if you don't open your mouth." He said with a little frustration.

"Like this." She said and then kissed Hitsugaya on the lips. Hitsugaya broke the kiss and blushed. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'm really thirsty. Feed me some of the water." She whined. '_Go on. You know you want to._' Hyorinmaru said in Toshiro's mind. "Momo, I can't do something that will ruin our friendship." He said with his face really red.

"Hitsugaya-kun, don't you love me?" Momo said with a giggle and continued to talk. "Hitsugaya-kun, I thought you wanted to protect me; what if I die of thirst? Don't you care about me?" She continued to say with even more giggles. "Hitsu-" she was cut of by a kiss from Toshiro.

Momo could feel his tongue enter her mouth this time along with some water. She gladly returned it passionately. Hitsugaya didn't care right now what he was doing. He didn't care about the risk he was taking with their friendship. He just knew that he had to kiss her and it was the greatest feeling for him.

They both had dreams of this happening, but none of them thought it would really happen.

When he broke the kiss, Hinamori was still drunk and just kept on giggling. "I do love you, I do want to protect you, and I do care about you." Hitsugaya replied to her earlier questions. "I love you too, Hitsugaya-kun." She said and went up to kiss him. Hitsugaya gladly returned the kiss.

Momo slid her hand inside his T-shirt and felt his chest, while Hitsugaya started kissing her cheeks and her neck. She gave out a small moan, encouraging Hitsugaya. Before undressing her he made sure she was fine with all this. "Are you sure?" He asked in a quiet voice. Hinamori replied to him with a nod. Momo took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Hitsugaya took off her tank top leaving her in her bra and skirt.

Momo got up and took off her skirt and Hitsugaya got up and took off his pants. He went to her and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and got on top of her and kissed her lips. Soon his mouth moved to her neck. He nibbled and licked at her neck. His tongue and breath were tickling Momo and she moved her hand to his back and started stroking it. He then took off her bra.

His mouth moved further down towards her breasts. He sucked and bit the tips of both of them causing them to moan. This drew the attention of Matsumoto from the outside. She knew exactly what was happening and to save those two from embarrassment she ended the party right away. The only other person that stayed was Renji. He knew something was wrong with her if she was ending the party so early. Matsumoto told her everything and they both left.

Hitsugaya slid one of his fingers inside her pink panties and gently inserted it into her womanhood. She got a little restless, but her fingers continued rubbing and stroking his back. When he took his fingers out, he licked them clean and smiled at Hinamori, who was just recovering. He helped her take off her panties.

His mouth now moved towards her womanhood and gently licked it to excite her. He bit it a little and slid his tongue in. Her hands pushed his head further in and played with strands of his hair. Her moans were getting louder now. When he withdrew his head, he took off his boxers and Momo just stared at his long erect manhood. She pushed him over and got on top of him.

She started by kissing his mouth and playing with his tongue. She then went and began sucking on both of his nipples and biting them causing him to moan a little. She licked and kissed his six pack. She then moved to his biceps and started to suck and bite his muscles. Hitsugaya was now moaning out her name passionately and excitedly. As she continued to suck and bite his biceps, her hand moved down to his manhood and began massaging it.

He continually called out her name encouraging her to go on. She moved her head down to his manhood and began sucking it. Hitsugaya bucked his legs and moaned out; his hands were on Momo's head, gently pushing her deeper in between his legs.

When he ejaculated into Momo, she sucked out all of his juices and got up. She laid on the bed and Hitsugaya got on top of her and slowly entered her. At first he gently entered her, but gradually got quicker and penetrated her harder and harder. Momo was moaning in pleasure as Hitsugaya deflowered her. Each time Hitsugaya penetrated her, he wanted to go in deeper and enjoy the feeling he was getting. He wanted to prolong the wetness and tightness he was experiencing.

He had never felt so good and neither has Hinamori. When they finally reached their climax he pulled out of her. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her one last time before both of them went into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's note: **Ok this is the longest story I have ever done and I'm actually quite proud of myself. Anyways please review and continue to wait for my other story.


End file.
